44 Ways to Make a Girl Happy
by firegirl2010
Summary: My first fanfic so I thought i would start with a collection on one shots. Might be a lot of Smitchie, but I'll write other couples too. Rated T not for the first chapter but some of the others might.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock Disney does

Touch Her Waist

It was the simplest of gestures but every time Shane came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist I knew everything was going to be ok. I guess that was really the type of things our relationship was based on the "simple" things. Whenever I was upset all it took was for Shane to hold me and I was ok. Like when my grandma passed away.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**We were just getting back to the hotel after our last concert. Caitlyn was in the shower that was our routine she'd shower after the concerts and me in the morning, so she could sleep in. While she was in the shower I got a call from my mother I was so excited to talk to her and tell her how well everything was going, but when I answered the phone she sounded upset when I asked her what was wrong she started sobbing and told me that grandma had an accident and had passed away. I just hung up my phone in disbelief and sank to the floor. Then Caitlyn came out of the bathroom only to find me crying on the ground. Within a mere second she ran out probably to get Shane but I didn't care I was lost in my own world of denial. Until I felt myself being not only pulled from the floor onto the bed and onto his lap, but also out of my dark world.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Even in the 2nd happiest moment of my life he was there holding me.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**It was a week after camp ended and my parents were having a get-together Sierra and her family was over for a BBQ and we were just hanging out talking about our summers when all of a sudden I hear the gate swing open I turn around and I see a boy in a mustache, baseball cap, and a pair of ray bans. I become confused when he walks over to me and starts flirting with me. I turn to walk away but then suddenly he pulls me into his arms wrapping them around me and instantly I knew it was him. As Sierra gives us a strange look because a "creeper" has me wrapped in his arms. He bends down and whispers in my ear **_

"_**How would you like to be Connect 3's new opening act." I squeal and turn in his arms and ask "Really?" He just nods his head and I look over to my mom who is watching us with a knowing look. She later told me while I was packing that the boys, minus Shane, and the head of Lava records talked to her after Final Jam about it. **_

_**~End Flashback~**_

And definitely the 1st happiest moment.

_**~Flashback~ **_

_**We had returned to Camp rock every summer after to help Brown run it. It was our 3**__**rd**__** year returning to help and we were taking a walk down to the dock and he looked nervous, which surprised me because Shane Gray was NEVER nervous. As we stood on the dock he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said "Will you marry me Mitch?" I stood in awe and shyly smiled and nodded my head yes too shocked and untrusting in the pitch of my voice to speak. As he stood up slipping the ring on my finger, and one arm around my waist pulling me close so he could whisper "I love you" in my ear.**_

_**~End Flashback~ **_

As I was thinking I was suddenly pulled out of my flashback and into the real world by Shane's arms around my waist as he whispered in my ear "Whatcha thinking about" I smile and turn around and reply "nothing" as I fill the small gap my now barley showing belly was causing with a sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk to Her

Mitchie sat in her cabin working on a new song when Shane walks through the doorway; stopping to take in the beauty of his girlfriend in her natural element, and silently laughing at the sight of her holding his guitar. Mitchie lets out a frustrated cry and blushes when she notices Shane standing there.

Shane makes his way over to her and sits next to her he asks "What's wrong?"

Mitchie replies "Do you want the long or short story?"

He wraps an arm around her and says "Long."

"Ok well first I thing you need to listen to this voicemail I got this morning" she says as she pulls out her phone.

"Why?"

"Just listen Shane"

~voicemail~ "Um hey Mitchie its Sierra um I just called to say hey and that I don't think we should hang out when you come back. 'Cause you're just way obsessed with this whole music thing and I don't thin we can be friends anymore. So yeah bye."

As Mitchie's eyes start to get glassy Shane pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. "Mitch do you want to talk about it?"

"No but the funny thing is I called her last night to tell her I wasn't coming back and I felt so bat about leaving her." Mitchie starts to sob into Shane's chest.

After a few more sobs Mitchie looks up to Shane and asks "Will you talk to me and get my mind off of Sierra?"

"What do you want me to talk about?" he asks while smiling down at Mitchie.

"Tell me what it's going to be like on tour." So as Shane tells her all the crazy tour stories he can think of and how happy he is that she's coming so they can be together she forgets all about Sierra. All she needed was to talk to Shane and she would be ok no matter what the situation. That last little piece of information came in really handy in their future.


	3. Chapter 3

Share Secrets

Nate stared in frustration at Caitlyn as she whispered to Mitchie. While Mitchie giggled Nate took the opportunity to say something to his secret (well at least to her because everyone else could tell) crush Caitlyn.

"You know Cait secrets don't make friends"

"Well Nathaniel who said I wanted to be friends with you" she replied holding her laugh in.

Now when they looked carefully Shane, Mitchie and even Jason could see a little piece of Nates heart break. Mitchie elbowed Caitlyn and she looked at Nates face and saw that he looked upset.

"Nate I'm kidding you know you're my best friend"

"Hey I thought I was your best friend" Mitchie says face showing mock hurt.

"You are when you aren't attached to Shane's lips"

Without missing a beat Nate says "So she's never your best friend"

Using this as an excuse to get them alone Mitchie says "Fine why don't I just go and not be your best friend for the next couple of hours" as she grabs Shanes hand and goes to the back of the bus.

Nate thinks '_yes two down one t_o _go'_ out loud he asks "Hey Jase isn't that bird documentary _when parakeets attack_ on?"

"Aw yeah it is thanks for reminding me" he then bolts to his bunk to watch it.

So now that there alone Nate decides to ask her what she and Mitchie were whispering about. "So what were you and Mitch whispering about"

"Oh um nothing just girl stuff"

"Cait I've said it once and I'll say it again secrets don't make friends; how about we trade secrets?"

"Ok"

'_Well here goes nothing' _he thought "My secret is I have a major crush on someone and I think it might be love and…" but before he could finish Caitlyn leaves the room as a tear runs down her face. Nate follows her and finds her on her bunk crying. "Caity what's wrong?"

"My secret it's the same thing but it's you I like and now I find out that you like someone else. 'Cause I mean there is no way I'm the girl you like it's probably someone pretty like Tess or good at music like Peggy or someone that can make you smile like Ella or…" suddenly her monologue is interrupted by Nates lips on hers.

He pulls away and says "Or someone who is beautiful, an amazing producer, that always makes me smile just by walking into the room someone like you. Caity will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she says as she laughs.

He kisses her again and then asks "Why are you laughing"

"Because you were right secrets don't make friends they make boyfriends" she answers as she kisses him one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Give her your jacket

We were hanging out at Camp Rock for the holidays, because it was the only place that would be able to accommodate all of our families. Caitlyn and her parents just got in a huge argument and ran out of the mess hall past Connect 3 crying; Nate quickly ran after her.

When he found her he saw her collapsed on the snowy steps of a practice cabin. Sitting down next to her he asks "What's going on Caity?"

"Yeah the just don't understand how important some things are to me."

"What things?"

"Music, producing…" quietly she adds "you"

"What you were arguing about me"

"Yeah kinda they were giving me crap saying dating you would only end up bad and I'll just get my heart broken" she says with a shiver.

Quickly Nate takes his jacket off and wrapped it around her along with his arm. Holding her close and kissing her head he replies "Caitlyn Rose Marie Gellar I will never ever break your heart, you are way to important and I am way too smart to do something that stupid." Causing Caitlyn to giggle.

After they sat and cuddled in the cold for a little while longer Caitlyn gets up and says "I think it's time to go back."

"Awww Caity do we have to" he whines.

"Yes Natey we do cause the look Mitchie was giving my parents was actually scaring me."

Slipping her hands in the sleeves of his jacket and laces her fingers with his. As they come up to the mess hall they find that Caitlyn's parents had packed up and left. The only thing Caitlyn felt bad about was that she didn't care that they left. No one brought up the fact that they left because Caitlyn didn't.

As they were walking to back to the cabins to go to bed as they were sating goodnight Caitlyn went to take the jacket off to give it back, he puts his hand on her arm and gently kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "Keep it it's yours just like me." And walks back to his cabin getting a teasing shove from Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

I've finally updated, and I'm sorry it took me a year, right after I finished writing the fourth chapter my Grandma passed away and then I posted it. It took me a while to start writing again because I went into a really deep depression, and it was hard to write about happy things. I've been doing better now and have finally gotten back to writing and I want to thank the few of you for the nice Reviews especially L is for Left I want to dedicate this to you. And to say sorry for the long wait I really appreciate the hits and hope you like all like it.

Kiss her slowly.

As we were waiting for our families to arrive I had an excellent idea. I wanted to go outside and play in the snow, so I asked everyone else if they wanted to come too. Shane was asleep so I let him be he's been kinda nervous about meeting my brother and hasn't slept in a while. Nate and Caitlyn were MIA, and Jason said it was too cold.

So I put on my winter coat and set out to play in the snow I was just finishing up my snow angel I look up, when I hear the cabin door loudly close, and see Shane coming outside putting on his coat. When he reached me he held out his hand to help me up and said "Perfect, just like you." I look down a slight blush rising to my already rosy red cold cheeks.

As we stood there for what felt like forever Shane leaned in and was about to kiss me until we heard someone yell my name. After we jumped apart I fell into the snow and looked up at my brother.

"Michelle what do you think you're you doing!"

"Kissing my boyfriend"

"You're WHAT????"

"Boyfriend, where have you been the past three months Smitchie is like everywhere."

"You can't date him he's not a good guy"

Mitchie yells in an outraged "Good guy what do you know about him you've never met him"

"I've seen things about him on hot tunes"

"That stuff is just gossip and he hasn't been on hot tunes since summer started we've been here all fall"

"Mitchie YOU ARE NOT DATING THAT JERK"

"Matt YES I AM WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHO I CAN DATE YOUR NOT DAD"

"I'm your older brother and has dad met him because I don't think he would agree"

"First off you're older than me by 5 minuets and second dad has met him you would know if you'd had came to see Final Jam"

"I'm sorry I was busy and my life couldn't revolve around you, Mitchie"

"It doesn't need to revolve around me, but knowing something about me would nice, and football practice and sucking face with your skank of a cheerleading girlfriend doesn't mean you can ignore your sister. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since we got into high school we haven't been as close. You've even helped your friends torture me and make my life hell, and I'm not putting up with it any more."

Then Shane turned Mitchie around to face him and pulled her into a long, slow, sweet kiss to calm her. While her brother stalked away over to their parents while they gave him disapproving looks, and scolding him for his behavior. When Shane pulls away he rests his forehead on hers and whispers "I love you Mitchie"


	6. Chapter 6

Hug Her

It's been forever since I last saw Shane, at least that's what it feels like because he, Nate, and Jason have been so busy. The guys have just been working so hard in the studio and a very pregnant Cait and I are trying to be understanding, but it's hard when Shane leaves before I wake up and comes home so tired he can barely eat before he falls asleep. So we find ways to distract ourselves, writing music, shopping, oh yeah and taking care of my 3 week old daughter Carmen which is actually Spanish for "song" Shane and I found it very appropriate.

So tonight I decided I would stay up and talk to Shane. I just laid Carmen down in her crib and I get the baby monitor from our room and took it down stairs and set it next to me on the couch. Suddenly I was inspired to write a song:

"_I'm going home downhearted and hoping__  
__I'm close to some new beginning__  
__I know there's a reason for everything that comes and goes__  
__But so many people are looking to me__  
__To be strong and to fight but I'm just surviving__  
__I may be weak but I'm never defeated__  
__And I'll keep believing in clouds with that sweet silver lining__  
__Most days I try my best to put on a brave face__  
__But inside my bones are cold and my heart breaks__  
__But all the while something's keeping me safe and alive"_

Then I turn around, because I hear clapping, to see Shane with a sad smile looking so tired he might just collapse. "So what brought along the inspiration for that song"

I looked up at Shane with my own sad smile "Actually the reason I stayed up, is to talk to you about what inspired the song. Shane I miss spending time with you and I think the studio is keeping you so long and you've hardly spent any time with Carmen. And I'm trying to put on a brave face, but I just really really miss you."

That's when Shane did something I didn't expect. He pulled out his phone made a conference call to the studio, Nate, and Jason saying that they couldn't come in tomorrow because he was going to spend the day with his girls. Then he did one of those amazing little things he always does he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet, strong, loving hug. Until we heard Carmen, Shane never letting go of my hand, lead me to our daughters room, picked her up and started singing

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing__I need to find you__I gotta find you__You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me__I need to find you__I gotta find you"_

Then I just stared at him with admiration in my eyes thinking how lucky I am. He looks up at me when he's finished and Carmen's asleep and walks my way and embraces me in a hug with our sleeping daughter between us and it was hands down one of the most amazing hugs we've ever shared, and I knew it would be only the first of many.

4 years later

Shane and I were waiting patiently outside of Carmen and Tristan's preschool classroom with Caitlyn and Nate. Suddenly the door swings open and preschoolers come running out Carmen and Tristan at the end of the group. When they seen us they ran over to their respective parents and Shane picks Carmen up and asks her about her first day of preschool and her face lights up with a big smile that Shane says looks exactly like mine. She throws her arms around her daddy's neck and says "It was the best day ever, but I missed you and mommy." Then I wrapped my arms around her and Shane hugging them both and said "We missed you to baby girl."

I don't own the songs "Sweet Silver Lining" by Kate Voegele or "Gotta Find You" from CR. Is slightly tied to chapter 1 because that chapter mentions her being pregnant at the end of it but it doesn't have to obviously.


	7. Chapter 7

Hold Her

Watching Ella lay there feels weird all I want to do is hold her and tell her that she going to ok, but I'm not even sure she can hear me right now. Even if she can hear me I don't really trust my voice if I try to speak. Mitchie and Caitlyn are wrecks and Shane and Nate are holding them respectively trying to calm them, but still I wish I was holding her right now. We aren't even sure how or why it happened one minute we were all laughing and listening to music you know just hanging out, and then Ella just collapsed. So we called the ambulance and now we're at the hospital waiting.

A few minuets later the doctor comes out and I ask "What's wrong with Ella?"

"Well it seems she hasn't been eating lately, have you noticed anything different in her eating habits?"

As I think Mitchie meekly responds "Yes, I noticed that she didn't really eat much at dinner, but it was a few days ago. I just thought she wasn't really hungry."

I just look at Mitchie and in a very uncharacteristic way I yell at her "Why would you just do nothing about that? Why didn't you say anything?"

Shane steps between me and Mitchie and puts his hands on my shoulder "Jay listen, I can't even imagine what you're dealing with, because if it were Mitchie in there I wouldn't know what I would do, but freaking out and yelling at Mitchie isn't going to help Ella. Maybe she could have said something but she just noticed it once someone not being hungry at one meal doesn't seem like a big deal."

"Not a big deal" I yell "My girlfriend is laying in a hospital bed and you say it's not a big deal."

Nate saw this as his time to interfere before a fight breaks out "Jay I don't think that's what he meant, it's just if someone's not hungry once that's no reason to suspect an eating disorder."

I hang my head in defeat because I know that their right. "You're right it's really my fault I'm her boyfriend I should have noticed."

Caitlyn and Mitchie hug me and Caitlyn says "It's no ones fault any of us could have noticed it, but we didn't see anything that stood out as wrong. The only thing we can do now is figure out why she stopped eating and help her deal with it."

A nurse comes and tells us that she's awake and was asking for me. So the nurse leads me to her room. I step through the door and she gives a weak smile and tries to sit but I quickly move over to the bed and motion to her to lie back down. I sit in the bed and carefully wrap my arms around her. The only thing that I can get to come out of my mouth is a very confused sounding "Why?"

Then I see a look on her face that I've never seen before. She looks ashamed, sad, and then wiggles out of my arms. Ella quietly starts to explain. "I guess I just didn't feel like I was pretty enough to be with you. There's all these other, prettier, skinner girls all around you guys and I just didn't feel like I was good enough so I tried to lose some weight so I would be good enough for you." Then a tear rolls down her face.

Then I pull her into my arms, wipe away her tears and hold her whispering to her "Ella I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I would never want to be with any one else, because your perfect and I love you."

She looks up at me and smiles, finally a real Ella smile and asks "Really?"

"Of course silly I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"I love you too" she says as she lays her head on me shoulder and closes her eyes.

If I could be any where in the world rocking the stage, and not have Ella in my arms I wouldn't want it because even though she's in the hospital, something I'm not happy about, I am happy that after this long day I finally get to hold her in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Invite Her Somewhere

Shane's POV.

This has got to be my best idea ever. Mitchie won't suspect a thing. I've kept this a secret for a week now and I'm excited that I'm the one who gets to ask her. I applied my fake mustache, and put on my Yankee's hat, and Ray Bans. I pull into her drive her mom said that they would be in the backyard so I walk around and go through the gate. She looked up and had the cutest confused look on her face. She has no idea. I walk up to her and start shamelessly flirting, she turns to walk away but then I reach out and grab her waist. Before she has a chance to freak out I bend my head down and whisper in her ear.

"How would you like to be Connect 3's special guest on tour?"

Mitchie turned and squealed "Really?"

I nodded my head and she turned towards her parents silently asking for approval.

Who knew that inviting Mitchie on tour would mean inviting her into the rest of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Laugh with Her

Caitlyn's laugh has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, more beautiful than any song I could write, and more melodious than any melody I could compose. But the laugh she was laughing right now wasn't her natural laugh it sounds forced and fake, while Mitchie's stupid brother tells her some lame joke. I can't believe I have to sit here and watch this, how much longer will this stupid breakfast meeting take.

Then I see it the signal, it's quick and subtle, nearly undetectable, unless you know what you're looking for. And here it was again the nod. Finally James gets up and takes a call I use this as my opportunity to make a run for it, whether this meeting is over or not. This is my only chance to rescue Caitlyn from Matt. I stood up and grabbed Caitlyn's hand and ran as fast as I could.

"Finally, I thought you didn't see the signal"

"Of course I saw it, I heard you fake laughing, so I started to look for it."

"I was hoping you could tell that I wasn't really laughing, Matt couldn't."

"Yeah what was he saying that wasn't so funny?"

"Oh he was just telling me how important he is, and how much cooler he is than everyone else in his stupid little town. Thinking that would impress me or something."

"And did it?"

"No Nate I told him I was more into the curly haired, silent, virtuoso type; not the dumb Neanderthal jock type." Then she smiles and laughs, a real laugh, the most beautiful sound in the world, and I smile back and can't help but laugh too.


End file.
